Hari pertama puasa!
by Oravastro
Summary: Karena besok udah puasa, saya mau bikin fict tentang puasa. Sekedar hiburan saja, mereka juga ada ulangan lagi pas hari pertama puasa! Warning! OC, aneh, gaje, typo(s), Rated T for language! Selamat membaca. Dengan ini saya ucapkan, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk yang merayakan! :D


**Hai! Ini Orange-san yang numpang lewat nulis fict. Mumpung udah mau puasa, saya mau bikin fict tentang puasa. Kagamine Twins jadi anaknya Luka dan Gakupo ya! :D *langsung ditampol Rin dan Len* Ok, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak punya vocaloid. Sekalipun punya pasti April fools day ;_;**

**Warning! 4 OC nyasar kesini, aneh, gaje, humor garink!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara orang pake bedug teriak SAHURRR SAHUUURR! Rin langsung bangun karena suaranya kayak suara orang demo.

"Ada apa sih di luar kayaknya ribut banget!" tanya rin.

"Tau deh." jwab Len yang tiba-tiba udah bangun.

"Eh, kebangun juga?" tanya Rin.

"Udah! Sahur yuk!" ajak Len.

Rin cengo. 'Emang hari ini puasa?' pikirnya.

Len langsung keluar kamar dan melihat meja makan KOSONG MELOMPONG GAK ADA APA-APA. Len langsung ke kamar ibunya.

"EMAKKK! SAHUR! SAHUR!" teriak Len pake toa mesjid beneran disebelah. Tetangganya sampai kebangun juga. Yang tadi teriak sahur sahur ikutan kaget.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! MIMPI APA AKU!" teriak Luka sambil istigfar.

"Emak, siapin sahur dong mak! Kan hari ini puasa!"

"Ya udah, sana bangunin bapakmu dulu, emak mau masak dulu ya!"

"Ok!"

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu. Ternyata itu Orange, tetangga Kel. Aneh itu. Rin yang tadinya diluar nunggu Len membuka pintu.

"Assalamualaikum!" ucap Orange.

"Walaikumsalam! Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

" Saya berterima kasih kepada anda ya. Saya yang tadinya gak bangun jadi bangun karena berisik ada orang yang teriak sahur sahur pake toa mesjid sebelah. Anak-anak saya juga jadi bangun! Makasih ya!" ucap Orange. Sejak kapan Orange punya suami dan anak? -_- mungkin mimpi kali ya?

"Oh iya iya, harusnya bilang ke Len tadi yang teriak-teriak pake toa mesjid bangunin emaknya yang lagi ngelindur. Mungkin bapaknya juga udah bangun tadi." jelas Rin.

"Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk keluarga anda ya. Saya pamit dulu ya! Cuman mau berterimakasih sama minta maaf. Assalamualaikum!" ucap Orange.

"Iya, bu, walaikumsalam!"

Rin kembali ke kamarnya menunggu makanan mereka. Len telihat lagi... Gak tau ngapain dipojokan. Mungkin lagi stress bangunin emaknya kali ya? Masa anaknya yang bangunin emaknya? Mana ada? Tapi mungkin ada kali ya? Sekarang Rin lagi main PS Vita yang special edition. Emaknya sekarang yang teriak pake toa mesjid teriak-teriak SAHUR UDAH JADI! SAHUR UDAH JADI! Haduuh.. Semuanya keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Mereka makan:

Nasi kuning

Ayam goreng tepung

Terong balado

Telor balado

Nyamm... Enak... Aduh! Lagi puasa gak boleh makan! Eh tapi puasakan besok ya ._. Mereka semua berdoa dulu sehabis itu makan dengan lahap. Mereka sekarang lagi nunggu adzan sambil main tebak-tebakan.

"Aku selalu ada diujung matahari. Ditengah air. Selalu mendepani ikan. Pagi hari aku ada 1, siang hari tetap ada satu, malam harinya sudah tidak ada. Siapakah aku?" tanya Len. Yang pernah denger jawablah di review. Temen saya nanya saya pertanyaan itu ._.

"Eng.. Enggak tau!"

"Enggak ada yang tau ya? Ya sudah, saya juga gak tau."

PLAK!

ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR!

SHOLAT SHOLAT!

MEONG! (?)

KWEK (?)

Rin dan Len memelihara kucing dan bebek, jadi kucing dan bebeknya kaget! Mereka semua melaksanakan sholat shubuh berjamaah. Sehabis sholat, Rin langsung belajar buat ulangan -_-. Kalau len udah belajar mati-matian kemaren jadi gak ribet. Ok, kita skip time ke ulangannya...

**-.-.-.-SKIP TIME-.-.-.-**

"Anak-anak, siapkan alat tulismu, kita mau ulangan!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei, guru terkece di sekolah.

Mau lihat soalnya? Kita intip yuk! Kita lihat jawaban dari anak-anak ini yang bernama, Rin, Len, Neru, Miku, Gumi, Yuki, Ryuto, Nigaito, Teto dan Ring. Total 10 anak (dikit banget ya! ._.)

Siapakah Presiden pertama di Indonesia?

Rin: Soeharto! (-_-)

Len: Megawati? (-_-)

Neru: Soekarno-Hatta? (-_-)

Miku: SBY? (-_-)

Gumi: Arya Wiguna DEMI TUHAN?!(-_-)

Yuki: B.J Habibie? (-_-)

Ryuto: Eyang Subur? (-_-)

Nigaito: Aburizal Bakrie? (-_-)

Teto: SOEKARNO!

Ring: Farhat Abbas? (-_-)

Berapa nendoroid yang Orange punya?

Rin: Gak usah ditanya mungkin udah tau kali bu...

Len: 1 ._.

Neru: Mungkin 5?

Miku: 8?

Gumi: Gak akan punya nendoroid dia! (Jahat! T^T)

Yuki: Mungkin cuman 1

Ryuto: 2?

Nigaito: Apakah aku peduli tentang hidup Orange?!

Teto: 1

Ring: 10 mungkin...

Bacalah ini! Что ты делаешь в моем доме из пуль и некоторые глупые оружие?

Rin: APA APAAN TUH BAHASA RUSSIA?! (Batal deh .-.)

Len: Mana gue tau, kagak pernah diajarin

Neru: Itu bahasa apa ya

Miku: Gue gak pernah belajar bahasa russia.. ._.

Gumi: asdfghjkl! Gue udah baca tadi lho! Jangan sampai puasa gue batal gara-gara marah lo!

Yuki: Eng... Enggak tau ._.

Ryuto: Nggak ngerti sama sekali ._.

Nigaito: akjdlsaesrqwojnfcds mungkin begitu kali ._.

Teto: Maaf saya bukan orang Russia!

Ring: Mungkin ytotbiaejjjdiewjfd

4. Siapakah Sukori?

Rin: Korban pesawat sukhoi #dihajar

Len: Yang mukanya kayak korban sukhoi. #dikeroyok

Neru: Temennya Orange yang goblok, kamseupay dan korban pesawat sukhoi #dibunuh

Miku: Mungkin anaknya pembuat pesawat sukhoi? #diceburin

Gumi: Temen Author yang KATANYA suka dipanggil Sukhoi-san #plak!

Yuki: Artis sinetron Pesawat Sukhoi naik haji! #dibakar

Ryuto: Hmm... Mungkin korban Sukhoi? #ditebas

Nigaito: Err... Oh ya! Orang yang ada di pesawat Sukhoi! #dimakan

Teto: Temen Orange yang suka naik haji #lah?

Ring: Artis dari Super Sukhoi! #direbus

Buah apa yang disukai oleh Sukhoi?

Rin: Mungkin jeruk!

Len: Pisang!

Neru: Anggur?

Miku: NEGI! #plak!

Gumi: tomat?

Yuki: Apel?

Ryuto: Eng.. Enggak tau!

Nigaito: Eng... Tau deh!

Teto: Enggak tau! Mana saya tau, saya gak pernah stalk dia!

Ring: Kalau gak salah sih, semangka!

Dan itu saja soalnya... Dikit tapi gaje banget! Kita skip time ke jam 5:30 ya!

"Rin-chan! Emak kok belom pulang?" tanya Len.

"Tau nih, bapaknya juga ikut-ikutan lagi, udah gak ada makanan SAMA SEKALI di rumah ini lagi!" keluh Rin.

Dan 30 menit kemudian...

ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR!

"EMAK! CEPET PULANG DONG EMAKKKK! KITA GAK BISA BUKA PUASA!" teriak Rin dan Len pake toa mesjid sebelah yang tadinya dipake buat adzan. Tidak patut ditiru, lagi adzan tiba-tiba 2 anak dorong orangnya terus teriak-teriak pake toanya -". Dan yang pasti mereke diusir sama orang-orang -"

Mereka pulang dan tidak melihat orangtuanya. Mereka berdua menonton tv dan melihat iklan marjan yang bersamboongg! :v Mereka ngiler ngeliat siropnya. 5 menit kemudian, ortunya dateng. Ortunya gak tau kalau mereka teriak-teriak pake toa mesjid lagi(budek kali ye?).

"Emak... Makanannya mana?" tanya Rin.

"Nih, makan aja, mi bakso sama es buah sirop marjan." jawab Gakupo. Yang ditanya siapa yang jawab siapa -_-.

"Ok." kata Len.

Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap. Ortunya cuman geleng-geleng kepala disko. Sesudah makan, mereka semua sholat maghrib berjamaah. Sehabis itu, mereka tarawih bersama. Akhirnya, mereka tidur dengan tenang.

**Orange: Begitulah hari pertama puasa keluarga Bakamui!**

**Sukori: Kenapa aku diejek terus disini T^T**

**Rin dan Len: KITA GAK SUDI JADI ANAKNYA LUKA DAN GAKUPO!**

**Orange: Fate bro, fate! Oh ya., yang kepo mau tau siapa anaknya Orange dan suaminya, mereka adalah Ken dan anaknya Ruyuu. Cuman satu anaknya T^T. Ya sudah, tolong...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Y**

**A**

**!**

**!**


End file.
